


you're the fireworks flyin' on the fourth of july 你是国庆日飞扬的焰火

by blakjc, IamShadow21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Desperation, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Leather, Leather Kink, Leather gloves, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Morning Sex, Muffling, Obedience, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Remix, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Fantasy, Somnophilia, Sub Bucky Barnes, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Wall Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve有95个的生日要给Bucky补。</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the fireworks flyin' on the fourth of july 你是国庆日飞扬的焰火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're the fireworks flyin' on the fourth of july](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145540) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



> 献给girl0nfire。  
> 灵感来自girl0nfire的 you're my national anthem。  
> 很长时间没写这么黄的文了，希望还好，能满足你们心里的某个‘污’点吧。  
> 谢谢我的另一半帮我校对。

Bucky正睡得香呢，就觉得有人在温柔地吮吸他的分身。从他肌肤的酥麻感和胯下的热度判断，这已经有一会儿了。

“啊噢。”他难以自制地呻吟着，然后他听见一声呵呵呵的笑声。

“早上好。”Steve的嘴唇贴在他皮肤上呢喃着。“生日快乐。”

“今天不……哈……不是我的生日。”Bucky喘息着答道。

“嗯，我错过了不少。”Steve说。“我在弥补那些损失的时间。”

Bucky好不容易睁开眼睛，顺着身体往下看到Steve趴在自己腿间。Steve穿着件修道士那种连帽斗篷，而且眼神邪恶闪着精光。

“哦我的上帝。”Bucky说道。

Steve埋头去蹭Bucky的阴囊。他当然本能地想伸手去摸Steve的脑袋，随即他就听见一阵叮里当啷的锁链声，心生失望。他可以轻易挣开手铐，可 _那不是重点_ 。

“你怎么……上帝啊。”Bucky呻吟道。

“我是来感谢你在军中的效力的，大兵。”Bucky能听出他在笑自己，不过就一点点。

但是Bucky没精神管那个了。

*

任务完成，可Bucky还是烦躁得想挠墙，所以他就跑去健身房了。

没想到Steve也在那儿，正打沙袋呢，不过这算是额外惊喜。

“嗨，”他声音赖不拉几的，嗯好吧，反正他也没想对自己的意图遮遮掩掩。

“嗨。”Steve回应，抬眼把Bucky从上看到下。“你要对练吗？”

“好啊。”然后就开始了。

Steve更有肌肉，但Bucky可是有几十年的训练经验。Bucky有机械手臂，算是跟Steve玩阴招的打法正好扯平了。本来一开始还是正常标准的对练，最后变成俩人倒在垫子上抱作一团，都硬了，而且都像还在对战一样那么用力地亲在一起。Bucky再一次躺在地上。他本可以压在上面很多次，可是他喜欢Steve在上面，全身的重量把他定住动不了，好吧，反正现在没有任何反对这样做的法律，不再有了。

当Bucky挺动身体，把分身往Steve的肚子上摩擦时，他躲开了。Steve把嘴唇咬的鲜红，瞳色深沉。Bucky想要把他按在垫子上躺平，就在健身房里的此时此地含住他的老二直到他忍不住叫出来。Steve知道他想什么；Bucky能看出来，Steve闭上眼睛的样子，还有他缓慢又不稳的呼吸声。

Bucky又要把Steve往下拽，可是那人挣开了。

“我要去冲澡。二十分钟后在起居室见我。”Steve说道。他站起身，盯着Bucky直到他说：“好的。”

“好的，什么？”Steve口气冰冷。

Bucky咽了一下。“好的，长官。”

Steve没笑，但是看起来很满意。“很好。”

Bucky快速洗完，他觉得有可能身上有地方没洗到。他站在Steve门前觉得有点紧张，可是是感觉很好的那种紧张，期待感像第二种心跳一般充盈着他。他敲门时，听见Steve的声音从远处传来。“门开着。”Steve说。

Bucky转动把手，发现门确实没锁。走进来，把门在身后关好，锁上，因为他十分肯定接下来他俩需要隐私空间。他把鞋子踢掉，因为Steve对这些很挑剔的，然后才光着脚走过走廊进入起居室，Steve正在那里等着。

那人坐在沙发上，上身赤裸。他的皮肤因为刚刚的淋浴显得粉粉的，头发湿漉漉但是梳得很平整。他穿着一条干净的家居裤，手里拿着一个杯子，里面像是苏格兰威士忌。

他带着红色战术手套。

这真的让Bucky走到一半停住不动了。

幸亏Steve脸上的表情是说他心里已经有了计划，所以当他说：“过来。”时，Bucky一点都不需要多做思考。他只不过顺着往前走到沙发边，让Steve领着他坐到自己大腿上。

“你都计划好了。”Bucky说。在他自己听来，他的声音气喘吁吁的，很尴尬。

“早可以这么做了。生日快乐。”Steve看上去很得意。

“还是不是我生日啊。”Bucky说。

“还是没说到重点。”Steve答。

“好吧，既然你把我带到你想让我来的地方了……”Bucky凑近他。

“几乎是。”Steve放下酒杯。

“几乎？”

Steve握住Bucky的双手。“这只手，放这。你需要支撑点。”Steve边说边引着Bucky那只手撑在沙发背上。Bucky的心脏猛地一跳。“而这只，”Steve在机械手的手心印下一吻，“这只，我要它就……在……这。”Steve把那只手拽到自己身下，握住他硬挺的分身。Bucky微微使劲，Steve开始就着Bucky的手挺动。“对，很好。你的手呆在原地不许动。你要是动了，就结束。”

Bucky并不十分相信他，不过他喜欢Steve说这话的方式，所以他埋头在Steve的脖颈里，这样就可以贴着他的皮肤低声说：“是， _长官_ 。”然后感觉Steve因此而战抖的样子。

Steve随他这样呆了一下，之后推直他的身体，“这样别动。”他说。

一只戴着手套的手捧住了Bucky的下巴，另一只手的手指在他嘴唇上轻点。“张开。”

一阵兴奋感窜过全身，同时他顺从地吸吮着Steve的食指和中指。皮革的味道刺激着他的味蕾经久不散，在他慢慢、用力地一下一下吮吸的同时，手套的皮革发出轻微的吱吱响声。

“好，很好。”Steve喘息着说道，他的镇定克制开始崩溃。

Bucky含着他的手指微笑，挑逗它们，用舌头吞吐的同时一边磨蹭Steve的分身。Steve的眼神热烈，一动不动地盯着Bucky的脸，后者脸红了。可是Steve说话的时候，声音平稳，还有点开心。

“你会想把它们好好舔湿的。”他漫不经心地说道。

这句话中的暗示意味冲进Bucky因为兴奋而晕乎乎的大脑里，令他绝望难耐地呜咽起来。

“不过要慢慢来。”Steve继续道。“我们有的是时间。现在，你才是呆在我想要的地方了。明白吗？”

Bucky疯狂地胡乱点头，不让手指从嘴里抽走，吮吸的动作一秒都没停。

“好孩子。”一波波快感和难堪把Bucky淹没，但这只是让他更加兴奋起来。

他觉得这已经妙不可言了，可是接着Steve另一只带着手套的大手滑到他的脑后，把他往下压，逼他把手指含得更深。

“就这样。”Steve说。“完美极了。”

 _对，是的_ 。Bucky边想，边含着Steve的手呻吟，吮吸舔弄皮革，直到它开始滴下唾液。

*

他们，再一次，拯救了曼哈顿。

Bucky和鹰眼杠上了，俩人一边一个摆着挑衅的架势开始了比赛。他们俩个通过耳麦分别计数杀了多少个人，最后钢铁侠插嘴进来说这俩人的调情快让他吐了，还开始管他俩叫莱戈拉斯和陶瑞尔。

最后Steve粗暴地打断他们，要求保持耳麦里的清净。他一边过分拘谨并严格遵守规定，另一边却在痛揍坏人的事实本身就很矛盾，足以让Bucky笑出来。

“知道吗，你不需要因为是我生日就特地搞点惊喜派对出来。”他说着，同时一枪打中Steve敌人的耳朵，对，他就是在秀恩爱。

Steve转身，抬头看着Bucky蹲着的地方，这让他笑得更开心了，因为他知道在有外人听到的时候，更容易让Steve发怒。

“是你生日？”钢铁侠问。“你应该早告诉我啊！我们可以出去乐呵乐呵！脱衣舞娘。九道寿司。搀着金子的烈酒！你就点吧。”

“我们有安排了。”Steve简短又生硬地答道。“别再该死的瞎聊天了。否则我就把你们这帮人送回神盾的通讯规则培训处重修。再学一遍。”

“哦上帝，好吧。”钢铁侠愤愤道，飞下去把一个机器人揍飞，把墙都穿透了。这人因为自己个人原因开始在别人身上泄愤，这些原因与以下条目有关：Justin Hammer那张蠢脸的愚蠢程度以及肖像权侵权，这还不算那家伙神神叨叨的胡言乱语。

Bucky没再说一个字，不光是要严格遵守命令只通报任务相关消息，还因为他甩不掉脑子里的 _安排_ 那个词。

等一切都结束，他们回到家时，是差十五分零点。Bucky正想说点插科打诨的话，像什么 _你要是想给我庆生就赶紧的_ 之类的，Steve就突然他把推在墙上。Steve的嘴贴在他的嘴上，嘴唇火热，在使劲咬他，双手也在Bucky身上乱摸，又抓又捏，仿佛一把就想把他全身上下都摸个遍。

Bucky高兴地去满足Steve焚身的欲火，以吻封吻，用自己的触摸换他的触摸。他手下Steve的战术服湿滑，布料粗糙结实。他胡乱摸索着，直到找到了拉链，急忙拉下，就着那一条缝隙摸了进去，不管抓到什么都一通乱摸。

“求你了，Steve，让我来吧，我会让你舒服的。”他在热吻的间隙中祈求道，因为给战术装备穿戴整齐的Steve口交绝对排在Bucky性癖榜单上，这是个很棒的生日礼物。

“嗯嗯嗯，我觉得不好。”Steve一只手滑到Bucky的胯上，占有欲地掐了一下。“转过去。”

Bucky把心里炸开的失落感咽回肚子，顺从地转身。Steve整个人贴在他背上，湿暖的呼吸吹在Bucky脖子上，另一边双手迅速解开他的腰带和拉链。“真不错。”他低语着，同时把Bucky的裤子和内衣一把退到膝盖。

“长官。”Steve带着手套的手握着他的睾丸，一边从根部到龟头来回撸动分身，Bucky开始喘息不止。那双手又移到了他的胯上，Bucky的呼吸猛地哽在喉咙里。Steve坚定地挺了一下胯，就一下。

“对，求你，求你，长官，Steve，求你了。”Bucky语无伦次，往后伸手想把Steve搂过来，再贴上自己。

Steve贴着Bucky的肌肤笑起来，又往前顶了一次。随后气喘吁吁地命令道：“手放墙上。”Bucky照做。

Steve退开，Bucky能听见他解皮带的声音。他扭头的时候正好看见Steve咬着手套的指尖把它整个拽下来。Bucky已经无法呼吸了。

Steve没戴手套那只手向下摸。手指滑进Bucky的臀瓣间停住，因为摸到的东西犹豫不决。等他跪下来好好看时，Bucky呻吟起来。

“这什么，什么时候，我……”Steve惊得直结巴。

Bucky喘息着笑道：“今天是我生日。”他说。“觉得至少我能为你做点准备。”

Steve被自己呛了一下；这真是恭维他呢。“你什么时候……”

“今天早上。”Bucky能感觉到Steve把额头抵在他的后腰上，那人急促又火热的呼吸喷在他的臀线上。

“你刚才 _战斗_ 的时候一直带着……”Steve的语气里带着难以置信。他的指尖描画着肛塞的形状，Bucky的膝盖直发抖。

“咱们以后再讨论我破坏规定的事，现在，我真的需要你把我按到墙上干到我都站不起来。”Bucky急忙说道。

Steve狂热地亲吻Bucky的皮肤打断了他的话，一边高声地叫出来。随后，他的手指贴着肛塞边缘挤进去，Bucky咬着嘴唇才把喊叫声憋住。

“真美。”Steve呢喃着，一只手缓缓把塞子往外拔，另一只安抚地轻拍他的屁股。“快好了，宝贝，就要好了。”

一把最粗的部分搞定，剩下的就轻易滑了出来。Bucky因为空虚感直哼哼。Steve站起身，把肛塞丢到一边，手忙脚乱地掏出一管润滑剂。

Bucky把骨盆撅高，前倾身体直到头枕在小臂上。“进来，快点，你直接进来就可以了。”他在撩拨Steve，而后者则轻声又兴奋地呵呵一笑。

“我可以……上帝，”Steve憋出一句话，“我不……”他停下，大喘了口气。再张嘴时，恢复了一些自制。“转过来。我想看着你。”

Bucky把鞋子和裤子踢掉，转身，倚在墙上。Steve还穿戴整齐，只不过手套和皮带都没了，他的分身从制服里支出来，几乎垂直地立着。他帽子挂在身后，头发微湿，乱糟糟的。Bucky从没像现在这么想要他。

“你想要看着我？”Bucky喘着粗气，一只手逗弄他的分身。

“不是这样。”Steve边说边逼近，弯腰把手伸到Bucky大腿处， _抱起他_ 。Bucky立刻明白，跳起来两条腿正好卡在Steve胯骨上。他的阴茎在Bucky臀缝出留下一条湿痕，抵在穴口处，那里放松张开着，觉得很空虚。“像这样。”Steve边说边往上推， _进去了_ 。

Bucky喊了出来；他完全无法自已。Steve停住，已经几乎全部没入。他额头上冒着汗珠，呼吸粗重，可是眼神锐利审视，仿佛在核查战术计划而不是在离他们家门2英尺的墙边要来一场昏天黑地的性爱。

“你能安静点吗？”Steve嗓音柔和。

“TM的不可能。”Bucky呼哧呼哧地喘气，不停的乱动，想让Steve动起来。

“我想也是。”Steve被逗笑了。他一只手从Bucky大腿下面抽出来（不过还是能毫不费力地用另一只手把他托住）牢牢捂住他的嘴。

“好吗？”Steve问。

Bucky马上就点头。Steve问的什么无所谓，不管是 _这感觉还好吗？_ 亦或是 _你还好吗？_ 答案一律都 _肯定的_ 。

“很好。”Steve露出满意的微笑，随后他把剩余的部分都顶进去，十分用力，Bucky爽得眼睛都翻了过去。

Bucky的胃口已经被调了半天，他一整天都戴着那个肛塞，战斗、射击、攀爬大厦，而现在Steve艹他还不到一分钟，根本不用碰那里Bucky就射了出来。十分猛烈，大部分精液都射到了Steve胸膛上，甚至有几滴喷到了Steve的下巴上。如果他脑子还运转，他会因为自己严重地玷污了国家偶像而得意的笑出来，可是Steve丝毫没松劲，一直在猛干Bucky直到他的高潮过去。

Steve的铁手后面，Bucky的声音尖锐不成声，只能通过鼻子急速喘息，弄得他头晕目眩。他的双手在Steve肩后抓挠，想把手指陷进肌肉里，留下长长的红痕，不过发现那身战术服没有可让他下手的地方，只好改抓Steve的脖子。

“你真是太……太……喔。嗷！喔，喔，喔艹。”Steve叫出声。他顶进去两下，三下，那么用力，Bucky知道后面好几天他都会感觉到Steve在他身体里的形状。

Steve把手挪开，吻上Bucky的嘴，在余韵里胡乱地吻他。Bucky喜欢Steve这个样子，高潮刚过，发抖、呜咽、失控，和他平时克制的样子截然不同。他故意收缩着，Steve叫了一下，无法自控地抽搐着向前倒。

Bucky在热吻间抓空笑了出来，“那可 _真辣_ 。”他还要再强调一下。

Steve也笑了，脸发红，低下头，立刻羞赧起来，他甚至还在Bucky体内呢。“嗯，是啊。”他边说边凑近去亲Bucky，那吻缓慢甜美，就像他们在公园里的牵手一样，还没有从Bucky这漫长一生里最棒的一次性爱中平静下来。

“嗯，过生日。”最后两人终于分开，开始拾起地上四处散落的衣物，Bucky开口道。“我已经迷上过生日了。”

“你早就是了。”Steve淫荡地笑着。他这样真好看。

“迷上 _你的_ 生日，当然了。不过我现在也开始喜欢我的生日了。”

“嗯。”Steve微笑着。“我们还有很多要补上呢。”

“我肯定咱们俩能搞定。”Bucky期待地舔舔嘴唇。“现在，脱了那身衣服，上床。毕竟我生日一年就一次。”他带着灿烂的微笑补充道。

“遵命， _长官_ 。”Steve回道。之后，他俩几乎， _几乎_ 撑到床上才来的第二轮。

 

FIN


End file.
